A sad time on Sodor
by Skrillexia
Summary: This is my own version of the Sodor dark times, hope you enjoy reading it. Note: - I will still be doing stories with my own version of the characters, all the characters will be included.  This is the first of the 3 chapters
1. A sad time on Sodor

A sad time on Sodor

**This is my own version of the Sodor dark times, hope you enjoy reading it. Note: - I will still be doing stories with my own version of the characters, all the characters will be included =)**

It was a gloomy day on Sodor, Toby puffed slowly into Knapford station he was in alot of pain. James was there too.

**Toby**: Oh James I'm in alot of pain in my firebox, I can't handle this heavy load can you take it for me, please.

James snorted.

**James**: No way do your own work, us engines are expected to do our own work so get back to work.

Toby sighed then he struggled out of Knapford station.

Gordon was talking to Rebecca by a water tower when Toby arrived.

**Rebecca**: My god, you ok Toby?

**Gordon**: You look really bad.

Toby looked at Gordon with a tear in his eye.

**Toby**: Oh Gordon I've got terrible pain in my firebox, I asked James to help me but he wouldn't.

Gordon and Rebecca felt sorry for Toby.

**Gordon**: Tell you what; I'll take that load for you.

**Toby**: Are you sure Gordon?

**Gordon**: Yes, I can't stand seeing an engine struggling.

Toby managed to smile.

**Toby**: It's very heavy.

**Gordon**: I'm used to it, I pull the express and that's heavy.

**Rebecca**: Go and rest at the sheds, we'll see you there later.

**Toby**: Thank you, both of you.

The guard uncoupled Toby from the train and he puffed to the sheds.

Gordon was coupled up to Toby's train then he puffed away.

Toby struggled along the line, the pain was unbearable then suddenly BANG Toby's firebox exploded, Gordon and Rebecca felt a sudden tremble.

**Rebecca**: What was that?

**Gordon**: I don't know.

They puffed further down the line, Edward was there he was with Toby. Gordon gasped, Toby was all burnt, and you couldn't see the number 7 on his side.

**Gordon**: My god, what happened?

**Edward**: I don't know Gordon, I felt a sudden tremble and I came to see what it was and I found Toby like this.

**Gordon**: Whatever it was it's took his life.

**Rebecca**: Poor Toby, Thomas and Percy will be heartbroken.

**Edward**: I agree.

**Gordon**: I know he needed help I'm actually glad I helped him.

**Rebecca**: But James didn't, it might've been his fault.

**Edward**: I don't think it was James' fault Rebecca.

**Gordon**: This is the work of something else.

**Edward**: Or someone.

**Rebecca**: Guess we'll never know.

Edward and Gordon sighed.

The news about Toby spread, all the engines were shocked about Toby's sudden death especially Thomas and Percy.

**Percy**: How could this have happened?

**Thomas**: I don't know Percy, he was our best friend.

**Henry**: Who would have thought that the last time I saw him was yesterday would actually be the last time.

Percy began to cry.

**Thomas**: I want to know who was responsible for this.

**Gordon**: Nobody knows Thomas.

**Henry**: It must be the work of someone.

**Edward**: We don't know Henry.

Then the fat controller arrived.

**Fat controller**: I am so sorry about the loss of Toby; he was a really useful engine.

**Percy**: He will never be forgotten.

**James**: I should've helped him.

**Percy**: It's all your fault, it should've been you!

**Thomas**: Percy don't he's not worth it.

Percy sobbed.

**Rebecca**: Man Percy's really taking this hard.

**Gordon**: I know, but you've gotta think Thomas, Percy and Toby were like three peas in a pod, and loosing Toby has left a rift in their friendship.

**Fat controller**: Toby was shunted into an old shed so he could be left in peace.

**Percy**: Can I go and see him sir, please.

**Fat controller**: Of course Percy.

Percy puffed out of the sheds.

**Gordon**: Thomas I'd go with him.

Thomas nodded and puffed after Percy.

Soon the two engines arrived at the old shed, they looked at Toby his face was burnt his eyes were closed, Percy looked away.

**Percy**: I can't look at him.

**Thomas**: He's real bad, we'll have to stick together to get through this Percy.

**Percy**: You're right Thomas, if you die I'll die with you.

**Thomas**: I'll do the same thing.

Just then Edward arrived.

**Edward**: Come on you two, let's leave Toby in peace.

**Thomas**: He was our best friend.

**Edward**: Just remember Toby will be watching over you.

**Percy**: You're right Edward.

Thomas and Percy puffed slowly away, Edward looked at Toby and smiled.

**Edward**: Goodbye old friend.

Then Edward puffed away.

Toby's firebox exploded and nobody knew how it happened, when Toby's firebox exploded it took Toby's life instantly. Now the fat controller's railway is left without a number 7.

**End of chapter 1.**


	2. The attack at Knapford

The Attack at Knapford

**This is the second chapter of my own version "the sodor dark times" hope you enjoy it =) Note: - The engines have mobile phones =D**

The engines were still shocked about Toby's sudden death, Thomas and Percy were still very upset. Then the fat controller arrived.

**Fat controller**: I know it's hard for you all at the moment because of the sudden death of Toby, I have ordered a new engine to take Toby's place his name is Hugo he's an engine from Russia, he will be arriving here in a minute so make sure you all make him feel welcome.

The engines nodded, then they heard a whistle it was deep toned.

**Rebecca**: The new engine is here.

The engine puffed into the sheds between Edward and Gordon, he was a tank engine just like Thomas but he had a black livery with the numbers 2546 on his tanks.

**Fat controller**: This is Hugo.

Hugo smiled.

**Hugo**: It is a pleasure to meet you all, I am very sorry about the loss of your friend.

Gordon was a little suspicious about him, but he decided to give him a chance.

The fat controller left.

**Edward**: Hello Hugo my names Edward.

**Hugo**: It is a pleasure to meet you.

**Henry**: I'm Henry.

**Percy**: I'm Percy.

**James**: I'm James the splendid red engine.

**Hugo**: You seem boastful.

**Henry**: He is boastful.

**Gordon**: And moany.

Hugo chuckled.

**Gordon**: I'm Gordon and this is Rebecca.

**Hugo**: Nice to meet you Rebecca.

Rebecca smiled.

**Thomas**: I'm Thomas.

**Hugo**: Nice to meet you, you from America?

**Thomas**: Yep.

**Hugo**: Very cool, what happened to your friend?

Thomas sighed he didn't want to talk about Toby.

**Henry**: His firebox blew up and it killed him instantly.

**Hugo**: That is horrible I am sorry about your loss.

Gordon still had bad suspicions about Hugo.

That night Hugo left the sheds, this woke up Gordon but he fell back to sleep, he had an awful dream.

In Gordon's dream...

_**Hugo**__: I have you now._

_Toby races away from Hugo then there is a big bang_.

Gordon woke up with a fright

**Gordon**: *whispers* God.

The next morning Gordon told Henry about his nightmare.

**Henry**: Wow that is a bad dream.

**Gordon**: I know.

**Rebecca**: That dream could mean something.

**Henry**: Rebecca's right, but what could it mean.

**Gordon**: I bet Hugo killed Toby.

**Rebecca**: We don't know that for sure.

**Henry**: It was a dream after all.

**Gordon**: Hm well I still don't trust him; I'll have to keep an eye on him.

**Henry**: Then we'll know for sure.

That night Gordon decided to sleep at the goods shed near Knapford station.

**Gordon**: We'll stay here tonight.

**Rebecca**: Good idea.

Then Gordon saw Hugo in the station and another engine that Gordon couldn't see that well.

**Gordon**: *whispers* Rebecca look.

They both listened to the conversation between the two engines.

**Engine**: Did anybody suspect you for Toby's death.

**Hugo**: As if anybody would suspect a new engine.

**Engine**: *chuckles evilly* Very sly, when are you going to blow up this station.

**Hugo**: All in good time my brother, I'll let the engines accept me as one of their own then that's when the fun will start.

**Engine**: Brilliant you really are the genius of evil.

**Hugo**: I must go it's almost light.

**Engine**: Goodbye my brother.

Hugo puffed out of the station, and the engine reversed the other way.

The next day Gordon had to do a double-engine express with Hugo to the other railway.

**Rebecca**: We must warn our friends Gordon I don't want them to die.

**Gordon**: Don't worry Rebecca, I'll let them know.

Then Hugo arrived he was coupled up in front of Gordon.

**Hugo**: Hello Gordon

**Gordon**: Hello.

The guard blew his whistle and they puffed out of the station.

Going along Gordon's hatred was growing stronger and stronger.

**Hugo**: You're quite the smooth one aren't you Gordon.

**Gordon**: Well I'm just feeling a bit tired, I barely slept last night.

Rebecca looked at Gordon, Gordon winked at Rebecca. Hugo gulped.

Soon the two engines arrived on the other railway.

**Gordon**: Smooth journey don't you think Hugo.

Hugo didn't say anything.

The two engines were put in a shed, there were no other engines there.

**Gordon**: What was it like in Russia?

**Hugo**: It was very nice.

**Gordon**: Cool, I remember an engine who used to hate us steam engines, he went by the name of Alfred.

**Hugo**: Why did he hate steam engines?

**Gordon**: I dunno, but I remember when he first came to the railway he was very friendly but then he got scrapped.

Obviously Gordon was lying but Hugo believed him.

**Hugo**: Why did he get scrapped?

**Gordon**: Well he caused a fatal accident and it ended up killing one of my good friends.

Suddenly Hugo realised what Gordon was talking about.

**Hugo**: You foolish engine you heard last night didn't you.

**Gordon**: Yes, why do you want to blow up the station.

**Hugo**: I want to wipe out every steam engine on this island.

**Gordon**: Not if I have something to do with it.

**Hugo**: And what will you do.

**Gordon**: Me to know and you to never find out.

**Hugo**: Well it's time for me to blow up Knapford, all your friends will be toast.

Hugo puffed out of the sheds.

Gordon called Henry, he put his phone on loudspeaker.

**Henry**: *on the phone* Hello Gordon.

**Gordon**: Henry where are you?

**Henry**: *on the phone* At Knapford.

**Rebecca**: Henry Hugo has gone to blow up Knapford.

**Gordon**: You need to get outta there, where are the others?

**Henry**: *on the phone* At the sheds, I'm going there now.

**Gordon**: Ok be quick.

**Henry**: *on the phone* I will bye.

**Gordon**: Bye.

Gordon put his phone away.

**Rebecca**: Shall we go back to our own railway.

**Gordon**: Good idea.

So Gordon raced out of the sheds.

At Tidmouth sheds, the other engines were talking. Just then Henry puffed in.

**Thomas**: What's wrong Henry?

**Henry**: Gordon just told me that Hugo is blowing up Knapford.

**Percy**: Well none of us are there.

**Edward**: Hang on where's James?

**Henry**: He wasn't there when I went.

**Percy**: He must be there.

Suddenly BANG Knapford station blew up.

**Edward**: Oh no James!

**Henry**: I'd better go and see.

Henry puffed out of the sheds.

The other engines feared the worst.

Henry puffed up to what was Knapford station.

**Henry**: Man this is bad.

Just then Gordon arrived.

**Gordon**: My god I hope nobody was in there.

Then they both saw James and the fat controller in the burnt wreckage.

**Henry**: Oh no, James didn't make it.

**Gordon**: Nor did the fat controller.

**Rebecca**: We'd better tell the others.

**Henry**: Good idea Rebecca, c'mon Gordon.

They puffed away from the remains of Knapford station.

They arrived at the sheds.

**Edward**: Did James make it?

**Henry**: No.

**Gordon**: The fat controller didn't make it either.

**Thomas**: Please tell me you're joking.

**Gordon**: Nope we saw him in there.

**Percy**: What are we going to do now?

**Henry**: Maybe we should help clean up the mess.

So all the engines puffed out of the sheds to help clean up the mess at what was Knapford station.

There are now 4 engines remaining, the railway was now left without a Number 5. Will the other engines be able to survive Hugo's destruction.

**End of chapter 2.**


	3. The final attack

The final attack

**This is the final chapter of my own version of "The Sodor dark times" Hope you enjoy it =)**

The engines returned to the sheds they had just finished cleaning up Knapford station.

**Percy**: I can't believe James has gone.

**Thomas**: I know, but at least we have each other we must all stick together.

The other engines agreed.

Hugo was at the side of the sheds.

**Hugo**: These steamies will be toast when the bomb explodes.

Hugo raced away.

**Henry**: Was that just Hugo?

Then all the engines heard a beeping noise coming from the back of the sheds.

**Henry**: That's a bomb!

**Gordon**: Quick everyone out!

Gordon went first then Henry, then Edward then Percy, Suddenly BANG Tidmouth sheds exploded.

**Percy**: No Thomas, I'm coming Thomas.

**Henry**: Don't Percy!

**Percy**: I made a promise to Thomas if he dies I die with him, there is no use for me in this life anymore, I wish you all good luck.

**Rebecca**: *cries* Bye Percy

Percy smiled then he took a deep breath and sped into the flames.

**Gordon**: At least he'll be with Thomas and Toby.

Edward and Henry nodded.

**Henry**: C'mon let's get out of here.

So Gordon Edward and Henry puffed away from what was Tidmouth sheds.

They arrived at Marron station, Hugo was lurking nearby.

**Hugo**: Three remaining engines then there were none *sniggers*

The beeping noise happened again.

**Gordon**: Another bomb quick get out of the station!

Henry and Gordon raced away from the station, but Edward's breaks had jammed.

**Edward**: Guy's my breaks!

**Gordon**: We need to help him!

**Henry**: No Gordon you'll get blown up too!

**Edward**: Good luck guys!

Then BANG the bomb exploded.

**Rebecca**: Edward!

**Henry**: C'mon let's go to the docks.

**Gordon**: Ok.

So Gordon and Henry puffed away from what was Marron station.

A few minutes later they arrived at the docks. Henry gasped.

**Henry**: Gordon your brothers might be next on Hugo's hit list.

**Gordon**: Oh no we must save them.

**Henry**: We might be too late.

**Gordon**: We won't we'll use the fast line then we'll get there quicker.

**Rebecca**: You'd both better get plenty of coal and water.

**Henry**: Good idea Rebecca, c'mon Gordon.

So Gordon and Henry puffed out of the docks.

Meanwhile Hugo was with Gordon's brothers.

**George**: I have to admit Hugo you've got a nice livery.

**Brian**: And you're shape reminds me of Thomas.

**Hugo**: Why thank you very much, I appreciate your kind words.

Then George spotted 2 engines in the distance.

**George**: Hey is that Gordon and Henry.

**Brian**: It is.

**Hugo**: I must go, it has been nice knowing you.

**George**: Ok bye.

**Henry**: You two get out there's a bomb in there!

Brian and George gasped and got out of the sheds.

**Hugo**: Dammit, well I must go thank you for spoiling my plan.

**Henry**: No you're not, I'm taking you with me.

Henry looked at Gordon and smiled.

**Henry**: Goodbye old friend.

**Gordon**: Bye Henry, enjoy the next life.

Henry smiled, then he took a deep breath and pushed Hugo into the bomb truck and BANG the shed exploded taking Henry's life.

**Brian**: He's a hero.

**George**: You must be proud to have a friend who was willing to risk their life to save yours.

Gordon smiled.

**Gordon**: Yeah, I'm just glad we got here in time.

**Rebecca**: All our friends are dead.

**Brian**: Really.

**Gordon**: Yep Hugo killed them all.

**George**: At least he's dead.

**Brian**: Very true.

**Rebecca**: The only thing is now where we going to go.

**Gordon**: Well we can't stay on Sodor, it'll remind us of this tragic day.

**Brian**: What about the Severn valley railway in England?

**George**: That's a good idea.

So Gordon George and Brian set off for their new life in England.

The three engines joined the Severn valley Railway in England, they were happy to be away from Sodor.

The End

**Well that's the end of my own version of "The Sodor dark times" I hope you liked this 3 chapter feature length =)**

**Remember I'll still be doing stories using my own version of the characters, and all the characters will be in them =)**


End file.
